Rating systems for media content are available to provide guidance, for example, to parents that wish to restrict access of such media to their children. The Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) provides film ratings and the Entertainment Software Rating Board (ERSB) provides ratings for television, games and other media content. Ratings generally provide an indication of the level of violence, profanity and/or sexually explicit material in the media content although they can be used to indicate content associated with any category of interest.
These ratings are static, however, so one either chooses to view or block the media content, depending on the rating. Additionally, ratings are not generally available for online media content such as, for example, YouTube.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.